Enterprise Workspace (EWS) technology leverages existing enterprise portal (EP) capabilities and acts as an “add-on” to EP technology. For example, EWS user interface (UI) technology can run on top of existing EP technology. EWS functionality can provide a flexible, intuitive environment for single EWS users or groups of EWS users (or both) to create, integrate, organize, compose, modify, and delete content, through the use of modules, both structured and unstructured, on EWS pages within an EWS. EWS technology can allow EWS users to take advantage of a “self-service” approach that is a decentralized approach in assembling content on EWS pages, often without involvement by an enterprise's information technology group.
EWS users can be assigned permissions and roles that, in conjunction with a permission/role policy, can determine content that a user can access in the EWS. Sometimes, a role assigned to an EWS user can be modified (for example, a new role can be added, or an existing role can be deleted or changed). Such a modification can result in a change in a relationship between the EWS user whose role was modified and other EWS users. If all computer systems that receive content from or provide content to the computer system executing the EWS are not synchronized to reflect the change in the user relationships, then some EWS users may gain access to unauthorized content or be denied access to authorized content or both.